


Honeythief

by 3ny0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Comfort, Dream Smp, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ny0/pseuds/3ny0
Summary: Ever since Skeppys been corrupted by the egg, he can't look at anything the same way again. Bad is the only one who's there to comfort him and help him with running away.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Another day of waking up on the cold, red and soft floor of the statue room.  
Skeppy would sleep elsewhere, after all he always slept in the mansion before he got corrupted, but nowadays everything besides the blood vines is absolutely repulsive to him. What once was a beautiful and modern white mansion now looks like a gorey and bloody pile of garbage, and in quite the literal since.  
Not only is it disgusting to view, the smell and feel of it is equally as unpleasant. It seems like he's the only one that notices the change, though. Even Bads been acting as if everything is as it was before. He told him one time that maybe he's just seeing things. Though Skeppy has no right to get mad, since hes probably right. Still doesnt change the fact that he doesnt want to go outside because of it.  
Speaking of Bad, its been hard to look at him as well. It's not only him, it's everyone. It's hard to look them in the eyes without gagging, and all of their voices sound so muffled and pitched and echo-ey that hes forgotten how their actual voices sounded like.  
It took him some time, but hes gotten used to it. He understands them pretty well nowadays, actually. Bad is the only one he's willing to interact with though. 

Due to his unfortunate circumstances, he's pretty sure he hasn't seen the sunlight in at least a month, its pretty sad to hear, but it isn't that bad. After all, he gets to spend the time with the object he loves the most, and Bad brings him food and drinks and hangs out with him sometimes. As long as he has the vines and Bad, he doesnt need anything else.  
Though it would be nice if he could go somewhere else, anywhere, as long as its more bearable than the land above him.  
"Skeppy, are you there?" a familiar voice echoes through the room.  
"Where else would i be?" Skeppy replies as he watches Bad immediately turn to the direction of his voice.  
"Well, i dont know, you're always getting into trouble so im always worried you muffinhead! Ugh, anyways, i brought some food." Bad sits next to skeppy and lays down a thin blanket on the floor before setting a plate and food on top of it.  
Maybe he's just imagining it, but Bad looks a bit more normal today.  
"Make sure to eat it all, okay?" Its nothing special, just a loaf of bread and some steak as far as he can tell, but its enough to keep him full for a while. Not as if he likes eating anyways, since everything tastes like vomit, so having only enough to not starve is ideal.  
He stares down at the plate of food , criticizing it in his head, until Bad snaps him back to reality with a touch on his shoulder that sends shivers down Skeppys spine.  
"So are you going to eat or not? Its gonna get cold, y'know." Its always cold. "Y-yeah, sorry, i spaced out for a moment. I'll get to it." "Its alright. Just eat."  
Bad stays with him for a bit, until he makes sure he's eaten everything. He used to wipe the crumbs off of Skeppys face, but hes learned not to touch him as much after one incident where he got a prompted punch in the face.  
"So," Bad says as he starts cleaning up the leftovers from the blanket, "Did you like it?"  
"Um, sure, it was great." Skeppys never been good at lying, but he knows that if he said what he really thought that Bad would probably cry like the baby he is.  
"Skeppy, it's alright if you didn't. I just hope you aren't hungry anymore, okay?" Bads kindness has always been admirable, though Skeppy can notice the hurt behind the tone in his voice.  
"Im sorry, it's not your fault. Everything just feels different cus' im corrupted, i think." Bad gently nods to his response,  
"I understand Skeppy, you dont have to explain it to me. I just wanted to see if youre getting any better. Anyways, I think its time for me to go now." Bad picks up the items from the floor and gets up as Skeppy watches.  
"Wait, actually, uh, Bad. I have a question." "Yes Skeppy?" "Can you take me somewhere? Anywhere, just far away from here."  
"Hmm.."  
"Actually, i think i know a place."

-

As expected, he's all alone again. Though he won't be for long, since Bad promised he'd come today to discuss when they're gonna go. He'll probably be late, since he has some errands to run today.  
Skeppy doesn't want to wait. He feels like he's going insane at this point from not having Bad with him.  
"Hey, i miss Bad." He says, not knowing exactly who he's talking to, though he'd assume it would be the egg. Though whenever he talks to it, it either speaks in weird incomprehensible whispers or just doesnt say anything.  
Its a good way for him to vent out his emotions since the egg can't say anything comprehensible or negative back unlike humans.  
"Did you know he looked nicer yesterday than he does usually? If he keeps it up, i might even be able to make eye contact with him again, haha. I think im just imagining it though, what do you think?"  
Silence.  
"Its really cold you know, he should've left the blanket here. He's so mean." Skeppy pouts.  
"Hey, you can keep ignoring me all you want, but you'll be the one begging for attention when i get out of here and live with Bad far, far away! I don't even need you! Honestly, i don't even unde-" 

"Skeppy?" 

A voice cuts his ranting off. It seems like Bad has finally arrived. How long has he been talking for?  
"Bad!" He gets up, trying to look for where Bads voice is coming from.  
"I'm here Skeppy!" Surprisingly, he can actually make out a few of bads features this time, most notably his horns and the belt stretching across his chest. Its refreshing being able to recognize him again.  
"So you've finished completing your oh-so important tasks, huh?" Skeppy says sarcastically.  
"Yeah. I did. Actually, i had to move some of them to a later time so i could get here in time." For some reason, the thought of Bad prioritizing him over his actual priorities makes him happy, even if it may seem insignificant to other people. "Anyways, the place i was talking to you about is an island. Though, before we can go you have to leave all your items behind and promise me you won't tell ANYONE about this."  
Skeppy doesn't like the seriousness in bads tone. "Why? Are you taking me there to murder me or something?"  
"Wha- Skeppy, no. You know you're corrupted. if people knew i was taking you anywhere outside this room, they'd probably hunt me down the moment they spotted me. I'm doing this for your safety."  
It makes sense now that he says it.  
"Ugh, fine, fine, i promise i won't tell anyone. So when can we go?"  
"Since you promised, we can go right now if you want to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad takes Skeppy to the island as promised.

Stepping out of the statue room, the first visible emotion on Skeppys face is disgust.  
The halls which were once covered with smooth walls of stone are now completely unrecognizable to him. Even if he hasn't gone outside for a while, he should've expected this, yet he's one more slimey step away from vomiting. There's nothing he can do about it now though, other than just try and push through it.   
Its a good thing Bad is leading the way, if Skeppy didn't have him to directly look at and try to distract himself from the rest, he probably wouldn't be able to do this.   
The silence is unnatural, the last time him and Bad walked together like this the area was sorrounded by the echoes of their chit-chats, though he's glad it isn't like that this time. He's not in the mood to talk, and he probably wouldn't even be able to muster a word without gagging anyways.  
As they approach closer to the exit, Skeppy can feel the space around him getting colder. He didn't think it could get any colder than it was in the statue room. No matter how many times he repeats it in his head that he can't stand this, he just keeps walking.   
Because someone promised him a light at the end of this freezing tunnel, and that's the only hope he's left with.  
-  
Finally getting outside, the sky is completely cloudless and a deep red color instead of the usual baby blue, and the trees are covered in glowing crimson leaves. Exactly like something you'd see out of a nightmare. Its disgusting and vile, yet its repulsivity is charming in a way. Maybe its just because he's gotten used to this, its home to him now. Like it matters.  
No moon or sun in sight, telling the time is a trouble. The logical assumption is that its the middle of the day, considering there are a few creatures wandering about.  
It's noticable that Bad has started speeding up, probably because he doesn't want anyone to notice them. Its hard for Skeppy to keep up, every step he's taken feeling like a thousand pricks to his feet due to how low the temperature is, though he tries his hardest to.   
Looking at the scenery, the ground almost looks like rotten meat. Definitely smells like it too. Maybe if he touched it, a few maggots would come out. On second thought, maybe its best not to, for the sake of his own sanity.   
The feeling of something staring at him snaps Skeppy out of "admiring" the land around him. Looking forward, Bad is already quite far away, and he's almost certain its not him thats been staring.   
After some searching, there seems to be a creature in the distance looking directly at them. Its hard to recognize who or what it is, but the larger figure suggests that its probably a human.  
"Hey, uh, Bad." "Yes Skeppy?" the demon responds as he turns his head, the view before him immediately giving him a clue to what it was Skeppy was trying to say.  
"You have to hurry up, come on, take my hand." taking Skeppy by the elbow the moment he says this, he starts walking even faster than before, which Skeppy didn't think was humanly possible. It makes since though, considering Bad isn't a human.  
Gargling noises that seem to get louder and louder erupt from the figure stalking them. If he wasnt corrupted, he would probably understand what they meant. He wishes he could. It feels like his ears are about to bleed from listening.  
As Bad pulls and tugs on Skeppy hand harder and harder as he walks, theres something to be acknowledged. Bads hands are warm. They're also very shakey, but they're warm. They're warm in a way that feels unnatural, but it's the most comforting thing he's experienced since the blood vines took over him.  
Letting himself indulge in this feeling of bliss, he squeezes Bads hand back. Theres an audible gasp from the larger man, but he continues walking as if nothing happened. Theyre getting closer and closer to the portal, but the only thing Skeppy can concentrate on is the feeling of safety he's missed oh-so much. He hasnt even noticed that the person he saw stopped following them. He knows its a bit dumb, focusing so intensly on just the touch of another beings skin, but it feels like its the only thing thats keeping him sane at this point.   
-  
Getting out of the portal, its hard for Skeppy to process what he's seeing. It's an island of course, as promised. But it looks completely regular. Completely regular in the best way possible. Its to the point where he's questioning if he's even corrupted anymore, despite the red patches on his skin.   
"Bad it's- it's normal, Bad."  
"Of course its normal Skeppy, what did you expect?"   
"That-thats's not what i meant- it isn't all red and mushy anymore. The ground is grass again, the trees leaves are green, and the sky is blue. It's amazing."  
"Oh- you mean you can see normally again?"  
"Yeah! Thats exactly what i meant! Where the hell is this place? How did you find it?"  
"Let's just say that i know a certain someone who's willing the help. Anyways, it's gonna get dark soon. We should build a shelter. Come on, I'll lend you an axe, help me cut down some trees."  
-  
Walking on solid ground still feels unnatural, but Skeppys getting used to it. Its hard to concentrate on cutting wood when the enviorment you're in is so pretty and colorful, though he's definitely getting some work done.  
Feeling the pieces of wood in his hands, he admires the touch of something that finally isn't red and soft. He tries to touch every nook and cranny of it, the earthy texture of it is something he's forgotten. Learning it all over again was something he's been looking forward to for a while now.   
As the sun comes down, Skeppy does too by sitting on the trunk of one of the trees he's cut down. Bads finished a long time ago, and has already started building their house. He's always been better with physical work like this, so it's not surprising.   
A flower patch is visible out in the fields, the few sunrays left in the sky bathing the plants gently. There's a few tulips and daisys, and a single red rose sitting in the center of it. It's almost too perfect, as if it was from a dream, as if someone purposefully planted it there. Overthinking that stuff now would be dumb though, so Skeppy just lets himself admire his sorroundings.  
After taking his last few breaths of the crisp spring air, Skeppy gets up and starts searching for where Bad set up their house. A building far away near the seashore is noticable. Before going over to it though, he decides to pick up the rose from the flower patch. He feels a bit guilty, ruining the harmony of it. Not only that, but the thorns prick at his fragile skin, one even getting stuck in his thumb. Though in his opinion thats a small price for obtaining something so unique.   
As he approaches the house, its obvious its nothing too fancy. To be honest, its quite ugly. Its in the shape of a plain ractangle, and the roof is made of dirt. Its still a home though.   
Before getting inside, he plants the rose he's picked in the small garden Bad has built, putting some fences around it as for wild animals to not ruin it.  
The enterior of the house is actually nicer than he's expected. It isn't anything extraordinary, but it feels like a place where he could eat, sleep and live in comfortably. Though, the most important part of it seems to be missing. Bad.   
Where could he possibly be?   
On second thought, he's probably on the roof. And as expected, there he was. Grasping the fences that keep him from falling down, staring directly at the sunset with a subtle breeze blowing through his hair.   
It's hard to tell, but for some reason his expression seems pained. Skeppy decides to not disturb, as they're both exhausted enough, and instead comes back down.  
Quietly placing down a few apples hes picked up from his trip to the woods on the birch table and making the bed, he can finally relax and embrace all of the safety of the home they've built.  
-  
White space.  
"Hey Skeppy, aren't you forgetting something?" It's a familiar voice. He's pretty sure he knows who it is.  
"Bad?"  
"Hey Skeppy, aren't you forgetting something?" it repeats.  
"Bad, is that you? Where are you?"  
The same thing again.  
It goes on like this for a while, even once Skeppys stopped talking, the voice just keeps repeating the same words over and over again to the point its gotten painful, especially considering the fact that it seems to be getting even louder and more distorted. Its unrecognizable at this point, and all Skeppy can do is try to cover his ears as best as he can.  
Suddenly, it cuts to another scene. He's washing his hands in a sink for some reason. Even after they're clean, he keeps scrubbing away at them. He's rubbed at the red patches so many times that he's created bruises and scratches on his skin. He can feel the tears running down his face, though he can't recognize if its from the pain or how much he's exhausted from this.   
"You can't change Skeppy, accept that. Instead of trying to be something you're not, just follow me and everything will be fi-  
-  
Shooting straight up from the bed and letting out a huge gasp, Skeppy tries to recognize his sorroundings. He's.. home. It was just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare.  
He curls up on the bed, hugging his legs up next to his chest, trying to hold back his hics and sobs. It's been a while since he's properly felt anything, so why did it have to be fear? Why is he crying now, when he's finally safe? When Bad is right next to him? What's wrong with him?  
Suddenly, a thought shoots through his head.  
How hasn't Bad gotten corrupted too after spending so much time with him?


End file.
